


I know you.

by BeccastielDW



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor and Loki are reincarnated in another time and met again, Thor immediately recognize his soul-mate in the young brunet even if he never saw him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this : http://chevalier-elyam.deviantart.com/art/Avengers-Thorki-320194429

"I know you"

Loki was in the forest using his seidr to talk to his animals friends when a blonde stranger accosted him.  
He simply took his hand looking at him with wide blue eyes.  
Stunned a moment, Loki stared back but then frightened he started to struggle to have his hand back but the other was too strong.  
\- Let me go, he asked politely first.  
\- No wait, I just want to talk to you, asked the blonde and he actually looked like a puppy or a little kid at this moment.  
\- You’re a weird stranger and you are stalking me and it’s weird and you should stop now, said the young brunet prince just babbling a little.  
The stranger was tall and beautiful but he should not let this affect him, he didn’t knew a single thing about him.  
\- I’m not a stranger, said the blonde. Don’t you remember? We have met before.  
\- We have? he asked frowning.  
\- Once upon a time… the other answered mysteriously with a fond look.  
It was irritating, the man talked in enigmas, Loki liked to let people struggle with his words and lies sometimes but not be the one teased like that.  
\- Who are you?  
\- My name is Thor, love. Can I ask yours?  
\- I thought you already knew? Loki answered crossing his slightly trembling arms across his chest with a defiant look.  
A look of sadness passed through Thor’s blue eyes and it made his heart clench a little.  
\- I know that I knew but I can’t remember now, I am sorry.  
And he was being sincere. It was the oddest thing that he ever witnessed in his whole life. A stranger saying all those weird things to him and he couldn’t help but trust him. Thor seemed incapable of lies, he was so transparent, maybe his eyes too clear couldn’t hide dirty lies behind the blues iris.  
\- Loki, he almost whispered but Thor’s attention was entirely directed to him, like the moon to the planet.  
\- Loki, he reverently repeated like a prayer.  
\- Thor… he shyly answered.  
A smile reached the blue eyes and then his rosy lips.  
A hand came to rest at his nape and he shivered, he could swear he has felt this sensation before, it was so familiar. He felt so warm, it was nice. Thor’s hand on him were warm and comforting, even his eyes were warm and his smile, the way he looked at him like he was holding his heart.  
And he wanted no more than to give him his own.  
The thought frightened him a little, he knew this man for just few minutes but he wanted to pass his whole life with him.  
Was it love?  
He always mocked love, it was for fools.  
But maybe he was just secretly the biggest fool of all?  
\- I’m a fool…  
Thor frowned and then his eyes lightened.  
\- You feel this too?  
\- I do… he answered with honestly, he couldn’t lie to Thor, it would be a crime to be dishonest to this pure soul.  
\- Do you remember ? Thor asked like he was craving to know.  
\- No, but… this… he touched the warm hand on his neck delicately, I do, I…Thor…  
Thor caressed his nape gently still smiling with stars in his eyes.  
Loki felt like he needed something else, more contact, more warm, it was not enough…  
Thor then asked.  
\- Can I ask you ?  
\- Ask me what ? Loki asked a little irritated.  
\- If you are a fool, love, I am the biggest fool.  
\- What’s that supposed to mean?  
\- I love you, I know deep down I always have. I don’t know when and where we have been together before in this other life and why we have been separated but I have always loved you and I feel like… I craved your presence. It was like I have been with you few minutes and passed my life to miss you. And I know I’m a fool, I’m weird and I shouldn’t have talked about those things, I never knew how to talk to people. I don’t know a thing about etiquette and technically we have seen each other few minutes but I don’t want us to be separated ever again. I love you and maybe it’s my selfishness but I want to ask you, would you…  
\- Would I ?  
Loki was almost desperate for him to say those words now.  
\- Would you… marry me ?  
And then the blonde suddenly remembering something dropped to his knees and looked at him anxiously.  
Thor, this tall handsome man, looked scared kneeling before him, and he would have laughed but not today, he would have the rest of their life to tease and maybe prank him.  
The younger prince smiled and joined his fool on the ground.  
\- I would love to, he whispered in the blond ear and then looked to see the blue iris lighten in joy.  
Thor didn’t seem to believe his happiness he looked stupidly at Loki for a minute and then crushed him against his muscular body in a heartfelt hug, babbling at how he loved him. Loki would have complained for his rubbish manners but he actually craved this contact. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm of Thor, his scent was so familiar, everything was familiar about him and perfect and hearing all those words whispered to him felt good. Nobody ever said nice things like this about him and he knew Thor was being sincere, he couldn’t care about what other people thought but Thor was different, Thor was his pure fool, his innocence, his truth.  
He tried to separate their bodies a little but Thor tightened his hold in return, scared that he would leave him and Loki’s heart hurt again.  
He tightened his hold for a minute, he didn’t wanted to let him go, never again.  
He knew that deep down he knew Thor before but that they never have been happy like that but it was time to fix this, he would make Thor happy, he would try with every force he had in him.  
He waited few instant and then said soothingly:  
\- It’s okay, I’m here I will never leave you.  
Thor breathed in his neck and asked almost like a kid:  
\- Promise?  
Loki rolled his eyes just a little.  
\- I just want to kiss you you oaf.  
A silence and then his face was held in both Thor’s warm hands.  
\- You can have everything you want, love.  
And then their lips met and they shared a loving, passionate kiss.  
They kissed for hours or it seemed so, like they were making for lost time.  
And yes I think you wanna know how this ends?  
They got married and lived happily ever after.  
And when their mortal lives were at their ends they didn’t part ways, they left together for Valhalla hand in hand.

Happy end.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and I actually never planned to write this ! I was starting to type a sentence to add to this fanart I liked on a tumblr post and then I had inspiration and couldn’t stop writing it. It’s not pretending to be brilliant or anything just a little nice story, I just hope some of you will like it, if you do please tell me it would makes me happy knowing it. (oh and sorry for the mistakes I hope you don’t mind I don’t have a beta and it’s not my native language) Oh and it was my first Thorki fic actually, it came by surprise ^^, I hope it's not too bad. *anxious*  
> Because when you see a lot of ''hit" and no kudos or review you are so like "I just did shit I shouldn't had published it I am shitty don't look at me don't :(  
> There is a question although... what's up with me and Sleeping beauty? I already wrote a Cockles (Misha/Jensen) fanfiction about it (not the same story at all but still inspired by it) and now this one. And it's not even my favorite disney lol. Seriously I wonder ^^


End file.
